Sciving Timeboxes
by the cumbercollective
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Fred and George are heading home when they come across an unusual blue box...
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George strolled out of the Leakey cauldron into the muggle street "another good day George" said Fred rattling the big bag of galleons he was carrying "who knew that New Year's Eve would be a good selling day" George agreed as the first fireworks fell over London. "Not a scratch on ours" said George disdainfully  
"we'd better be back soon or mum will kill us" said Fred looking at his watch. Fred looked around to see if there was any muggles that might see them apparating. Suddenly he caught site of something unusual "do you see what I see George?"  
"Shall we?" Said Fred as he took his brothers arm...

"What do we have here?' Fred asked looking up at the big blue box on front of him.  
"It says 'police public call box' at the top."  
"I think that the police are like aurors for muggles."  
"Let's go in, might be interesting" said George pushing the door.  
"It's locked, I bet there's something magic in there" he said a smile spreading across his face. "A lock has never stopped us before" said Fred taking out his wand.

They tried every single unlocking spell they knew which took a long time, none of them worked so they slumped against the door. "Guess we'll have to try the old fashioned way" said George taking out a hair pin from his back pocket. He crouched down by the key hole and started to pick the lock. Fred crouched down next to him and put his ear next to the lock. "That's it, almost there, one last turn and…" _Click. _They stood up and admired there handy work as the door swung open and they stepped inside.

"Why am I not surprised?" groaned George as he saw what was inside.

"It's one of Dad's experiments, he's put it here to trick us" replied Fred looking around. "But what's this control panel? I don't think Dad would go _this_ far" said Fred going up to the large control pad that was covered in random levers buttons and cogs. It surrounded a glass cylinder of lit up green tubes. "I didn't know Dad was _this _good at undetectable extension charms" pondered George as he joined his brother at the control panel. He pulled a lever and the box beeped alarmingly. "Hey this thing works or at least makes a noise, it can't be dads" exclaimed Fred as he jumped away in shock. The only thing his inventions do is smoke and catch fire" George chuckled. "So if it's not dad then who made this? Fred asked.

The door creaked open and on oddly dressed man with floppy hair strolled in whistling to himself. He didn't see the twins at first and they stayed silent waiting for him to see them. When he saw them he did a double take and then stared at them. "You...my TARDIS, but...I locked...key, how?" he spluttered.

"So that's what it's called: a TARDIS," said Fred.

"How did you get in here?" asked the man,

"We picked the lock" he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But it's unpickable" he said shaking his head in disbelief,

"We don't know the meaning of unpickable" they said in unison and high fived. The man took out a metal stick with a green light at the end and started waving it around like he was scanning them and the stick beeped furiously. "Definitely Human" said the man as if not believing himself. Suddenly it dawned on George, "What year where you expelled from Hogwarts?"

"Hog-what?" the man said looking at the door as if looking for a fault.

"We're wizards too and we know another person who kept using his broken wand after being expelled." Fred said catching on. The man stared blankly. "Don't worry your secrets safe with us" said Fred tapping his nose, he then started to look down on of the corridors that led off the central room. The man stared into space for a second as if trying to process what was said then he shook his head realising that he had heard wrong. "By the way" said Fred shaking the man's hand "he's George"

"And he's Fred" said George shaking the other hand.

"I'm the Doctor" the man said straightening his bow tie.

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly."

"Aren't you going to kick us out?" said Fred sheepishly

"What would be the use in that" said the Doctor leading them up to the control panel. "So what does it _do_?" said George.

"What does it do?" said the Doctor his voice full of outrage "It does stuff"

"What stuff?" Fred asked.

"Timey wimey travelling spacey stuff" he said,

"Wicked" said the twins.

"So where would we go if I did this?" Said Fred pushing as many random buttons and levers as he could reach. Before the Doctor had time to answer the TARDIS started to make a noise like it was breathing and the twins were thrown off balance by the sudden movement. The Doctor stayed standing and he grabbed a hanging screen and pulled it towards him. "Uh oh!"

"Where are we going?" groaned Fred as George pulled him up.

"Somewhere bad, somewhere very bad" said the Doctor who was wrestling with a lever. "Then stop us!" exclaimed George.

"I'm trying, but the TARDIS is locked on,"

"Don't you know how to fly this _thing? _Fred groaned as he grabbed the handrail. "Yes, well... kind of... actually no" said the doctor as he darted around the control panel. "Oh good" said Fred turning green.

"Don't worry we'll be landing soon" said the Doctor looking very worried. After 10 gut churning minutes the TARDIS stopped. "We're here" said the Doctor as the doors swung open.

_EXTERMINATE!_

**I hope you like it! Please leave reviews. I thought that since Fred and George are wizards they would believe in time travel. I don't know exactly when I can write the next chapter because I'm quite busy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is quite short because I ran out of ideas! Please follow and leave reviews**!

The Doctor pulled the twins to the floor and not a moment too soon as a blue bolt if light shot into the TARDIS to where Fred's head had been a second before. It hit the glass tube and it shattered into tiny pieces that flew through the air. George stood up and pulled out his wand and shouted "IMMOBULUS" the glass stopped in mid air just as it was about to hit them. The Doctor turned to the door and pointed his stick at the door and it closed with a creak. George let his arm fall to his side and the glass fell to the floor, he did another wand movement and the glass moved in to a small pile. "Who or what was that?" Fred groaned standing up and dusting himself off. "The Daleks, the worst life form in the universe." Said the Doctor checking the console for damage. "I didn't know Umbridge had siblings" said George starting to laugh. Maybe it was out of relief but the twins started cracking up, Fred had to sit down again because he was laughing so hard. The Doctor gave them a puzzled look.

"How bad is the damage?" Asked Fred, "I think the more pressing question is what is that?" said The Doctor pointing at George's wand. It's a wand said George waving it making a spare screw fly through the air."You mean a magic wand?"Asked the Doctor. They nodded, the Doctors face lit up, "I knew Merlin was telling the truth, I wasn't completely convinced but you were right Merlin my old chum!" Now it was the twins turn to be confused. "You've met Merlin?"  
"I got into a spot of trouble with Lancelot and Merlin sorted it all out!"  
"Why didn't we think of that?"Said Fred sarcastically.  
**  
So the Doctor has had his first taste of magic! I don't know when I'll be able to update it, if anyone has any ideas about what should happen next or any queries pm me or leave a review!**


End file.
